My Little Pony: TwiDash
by AmyYuXuan
Summary: I just want to make a TwiDash fic, alright? I'm cool now... I had nuthin' better to do so TwiDash filled my mind... NOT LIKE THAT PERVS! I though about writing a fic about it and in the end I did!
1. Chapter 1

New bookie! TwiDashie one. Just had to. Books, Speed and EggHeads: a perfect match. I'll be working on this when I'm not doing AppleDash: Rainbow Apples. Twilie is alicorn in this so i'll have to find a way to make this all okay for TwiDash to work~ ... IM SINGING NOW! Okay singing is my hobby so its okay.

Amy Yu Xuan Presents:  
>My Little Pony: TwiDash<p>

"Twilight! I need the newest edition for Daring Do! The thirty sixth book!" Rainbow's raspy voiced filled the library, as she crashed into the destroyed place.  
>"Oops, forgot Twilight's an alicorn!" Rainbow chuckled, flying to the friendship castle.<br>It had been a month since Tirek's attack. The library was destroyed but there was now the Friendship Rainbow Castle. Rainbow Dash actually liked the fact that her name was in the castle, but Twilight had assured it meant the spectra they threw off everytime, spreading friendship or destrying disharmony (aka defeating villains). The other five was supposed to move into the castle, being the elements. Rarity goes to her shop everyday for work, Sweetie stays in her own room in the castle, which Scootaloo and AppleBloom can come visit. Applebloom stayed on the apple farm, but as Scootaloo was orphaned, Twilight extended Sweetie Belle's room so its also Scoot's room now. Applejack goes home to help the farm, Rainbow has weather patrol, Pinkie still has parties and work at Sugar Cube Corner, Fluttershy was given an outdoor garsen for her animals and it was HUGE. Amy (yeah, gotta put me in there) spent some time with Fluttershy and they saw eachother more now as Flutts lived in the castle. Their pets stayed in their room unless they had to leave, then Amy takes care of them. (IF YA DONT UNDERSTAND ANYTHIN, READ MY STORY PETS' LOVE!)  
>Rainbow crashed into the gates and chuckled sheepishly as she stood back up and brushed herself off. The gaurds immediately let the element of loyalty pass. Rainbow immediately rushed into the throne room, where Princess Twilight was teaching Amy some sort of fruit changing spell.<br>"Twilight! I need the thirty sixth book! Daring Do! Out yesterday?" Rainbow bursted, too excited to read her favourite series.  
>"I'll continue tomorrow, Amy." Twilight smiled, as Amy walked out of the room towards the animals garden to find Fluttershy.<br>Twilight and Rainbow headed towards the library... er... archives? Rainbow was behind Twilight, following her lead. The cyan pegasus couldn't help but stare at the friendship princess. Her tri coloured mane, her lavender coat and her flank shaking from side to side with each hoofstep. _Snap out of it, RD! Your the element of loyalty! Not the element of friend staring! _The spectrum maned mare scolded herself. She followed Twilight, as they emtered the Rainbow Archives.

First chap done! Hehe...  
>Love ya peeps!<br>❤AmyYuXuan


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! Amy here! I'm gonna be typing a new chapter! So how did you like the last one? This one's hopefully gonna be longer. Enjoy TwiDashers!

Rainbow sat on the bean bag in the library... er... archives. Twilught sat on the bean bag next to her, reading another book.  
>As the rainbow maned mare read, her eyes seem to slowly drift back to the friendship princess. Twilight's eyes went left to right to left to right, reading sentence by sentece of her book. She was so engrossed in her reading the tri coloured maned mare didn't notice Rainbow staring at her. The pegasus snapped back into reality, lashing at herself about not being be element of 'friend staring'.<br>Twilight's mouth turned into a smile, probably reading a good part. Rainbow still watched her, though she kept asking herself to stop. Those kissable lips though...  
>"Rainbow? Rainbow Dash? Equestria to Rainbow!" Twilight called at Rainbow snapped back into the real world.<br>"What were you looking at?" The element of magic asked.  
>"Uh... nothing Twilight. Really, just thinking about this part of the book." Rainbow chuckled nervously. Twilight eyed her suspiciously, but was convinced enough and went back to reading.<br>The cyan pagasus continued her book, but couldn't concentrate on the words printed on it. Her mind was completely occupied. Occupied by Twilight. The alicorn that she would laugh at for being an egghead, the once unicorn she met under weird circumstances. Rainbow placed down the book, gaining Twilight's attention.  
>"Why did you-" before the alicorn could finish, the cyan speeder kissed her passionately on the lips, crashing her lips onto her.<br>Continuing for fifteen seconds, Rainbow Dash realized what she had done, and gasped, pulling away. Rainbow's mind was clouded of how stupid she was to just ram her mouth against her friend. She flew out of the window, tears in her eyes of her stupidity.

Okay... that ain't what I expected. I never have a plan for writing chapters, y know. I just winging them whenever i'm writing/typing.  
>~AmyYuXuan~<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Twilight Sparkle stood still, shocked. Her friend, just... kissed her! Twilight snapped out of her daze, realizing that Rainbow had flew away. The worried princess flew out as well, trying to find her speedy friend.  
>Twilight flew on her unsteady wings, searching for the rainbow maned pagasus. She flew down to Fluttershy's cottage first.<br>"Fluttershy! We need to find Rainbow Dash! She'-" Twilight Sparkle was cut of as she realize it was Rainbow standing at the door.  
>"Rainbow Dash!" Twilight yelled, hugging her. Rainbow looked confused. "Er... hey, Twilight. What's up?" Twilight looked at her. She kissed her about twenty minutes ago and she's asking what's up? Something's wrong around here...<p>

Rainbow Dash was in her cloud house, writing her friends a letter.  
><em>"Dear Twilight, Fluttershy, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Rarity, <em>  
><em>I have done something deeply un-loyal to our friend, Twilight. I'm afraid I can't live with the feeling that I... did something to my friend. Please forgive me. Don't come and look for me...<em>  
><em>From your most awesome friend,<em>  
><em>Rainbow Dash"<em>  
>She was crying as she rolled up the piece of paper and left it on her table. Flying out, the cyan mare flew out of the boundaries of Ponyville and into... the Everfree forest.<p>

Twilight stared at Rainbow. The mare that kissed her on the lips mere twenty minutes ago. Who seemed like she had lost her memory. Twilight awkwardly stepped inside. "Where's Fluttershy?" The alicorn asked. A crying Fluttershy flew down the stairs. Twilight rushed to her side. Fluttershy looked at her innocently, when a glare of green shone on her eyes. Twilight gasped and back off, realizing the changeling.  
>"What have you done to Fluttershy!" Twilight demanded.<br>Rainbow stood beside the changeling Fluttershy, as both of them were enveloped in green...


	4. Chapter 4

"Fluttershy's in her room." The changeling next to me said.  
>"You two... aren't ordinary changelings... your like Chrysalis!" The purple alicorn exclaimed.<br>"Yes we are..." I started. "I'm Princess Milkyway and she's my sister Aponi. We were born as royal changelings, heirs of Queen Chrysalis." Before the pony could shoot us with her magic, I stopped her.  
>"Please, we want to help. Mother wants one of us to take her throne, and has given us this task. We are suppose to capture you and your friends, starting form the pegasi. But... we felt. We were the two that had feelings. We mean no harm! Please... we want to help you ponies!" It was the whole truth. My sister and I were the good sparks of the changeling hive, but mother doesn't know this.<br>During the Canterlot Attack, mother wanted us to go with her. I quickly told her I was unwell. Fearing she wouldn't had heir to take her throne, she took Aponi. At that time only I felt. After the attack, I found Aponi and mother after they were blasted. I convinced Aponi to see light and we turned good. Mother still wanted to choose one of us to take her throne, and wanted us to capture 'the elements of harmony'. But as we were too weak, it was delayed until now.  
>The purple alicorn looked at us suspiciously. But she was a princess if friendship I heard. Hopefully she could see the light within us.<br>"I'll trust you, for now. Where's Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash?" She asked us.  
>"Fluttershy's upstairs, we haven't found the other pegasi. We were trying to convince the mare that we were not evil, but she hid in her closet." Aponi rolled her eyes in annoyance. Twilight quickly raced upstairs.<p>

"Fluttershy! Come out!" Twilight called, we following behing.  
>"Y-your not a cha-change-changeling are you?" She asked, quivering. Twilight said no and the butterscotch pegasus trusted her. She slowly stepped out when she saw us.<br>"Twilight! The changelings! Their behind you!" She screamed. Twilight ran over and told her the truth. I changed into my pony form and smiled at her.  
>She uncertainly took the hoof and I pulled her up. Trusting me, she smiled.<p>

"Rainbow Dash! We still have to look for her!" Twilight recalled. She told us everything... including the kiss.  
>"I beleive I know where she lives." Fluttershy said. We took off into the sky.<p>

**New OCs! Aponi is a friend of mine's OC. We decided to make them sisters. Oh! Her pen name is Girl of Darkness 10. Or just click here!**


	5. Chapter 5

With Fluttershy's lead, we flew into Rainbow's house. The cream Pegasus flew in first with Dash's extra keys, only to find the door unlock. We went in, and Fluttershy noticed the scroll first. Reading it, she turned to Twilight.

The mane six (uh... with Amy seven?) were at Twilight's castle. They have all been alerted about Rainbow's disappearance. Throught the embarrassment, Twilight bravely told them about the kiss.

"Twilight?" Aponi asked, in her pony form. I was also in mine.

"What rights do these two pegasi here think they have to call a princess by her name! Hm!" Rarity huffed. We took the hats of our head to show our crooked horns. As everypony gasped, I changed back into my changeling form, so did Aponi. The six, excluding Twilight and Fluttershy gasped. They got into protective mode, the pink one got a wonderfully decorated canon out, the orange one looked like it was about to kick her hind legs, the white one that scoffed at us used her magic to summon rocks and gems to hit us and the other alicorn with a braided mane's horn glowed, possibly ready to attack.

"Everypony! Calm down!" Twilight insisted.

"Calm down? Twaliaht?! Do you see two Chrysalis duplicates here? You want us to calm down?!" The orange one screamed.

"Their changelings! Twilight! Dreadful changelings!" The white one exaggerated.

"Out with the party canon!" The pink one yelled.

"No changelings will harm my friends under my watch!" The princess of animals yelled.

"Grr... don't touch my friends!" A golden retriever growled. Wait. Did that dog just talk?

"Girls!" Twilight said, using a louder voice. What I heard is called a 'Canterlot Royal Voice'. As the three turned their attention to Twilight, I shape shifted back into my pony form. Aponi copied my actions.

"Ah'm maighty sorry fer mah actions back thaere!" The orange one, Applejack I now know, apologised. I smiled at her warmly.

"Guess not all changelings are evil... can we restart?" Rarity looked at us, holding out her hoof. Aponi took the hoof and shook it gently.

"Oh my gosh! So sorry back there! I jumped to conclusions!" Amy admitted.

"I'm watching you..." the dog growled.

"How can she...?" I trailed of. Aponi seemed as shock as I am.

"It's a long story..." Amy chuckled.

(Or just read the story Pets' Love! That will work!)

"Then can we use the party canon for a Welcome To Ponyville, Milky and Aponi! Party?" The pink mare, Pinkie Pie asked in excitement.

"I think we're forgetting our main reason here?" Fluttershy whispered. I took notice of the pegasus that we forgot as she was so quiet.

"Rainbow Dash!" Aponi exclaimed.

"What about the party?" Pinkie's mane dropped to a straight one.

"We need Rainbow to have a complete party! Its never a party without Rainbow!" Twilight reasoned.

"Then let's find Rainbow!" Pinkie exclaimed, her mane poofing up. "Where is Rainbow?" She asked again, confused.

And that's the next chap. Rainbow will be found next chapter. You realize that Pinkie scene ( "Then let's find Rainbow!" Pinkie exclaimed, "Where is Rainbow?" She asked again, confused.) Is a Olaf from Frozen reference? ("Let's go kiss Hans!" "Who is this Hans?") Did you like that silly reference? Btw, Rainbow is committing suicide if your STILL that oblivious. Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Rainbow! No!" Twilight called.

With our changeling sense, we easily followed Rainbow Dash's scent to where she was. She was on a high cliff top, looking on. As she jumped, we all skided to a halt, Twilight screaming her name.

Aponi's quick thinking made her use her wings to fly to Rainbow Dash, who was falling at a great speed.

My sis caught her, but the speed was so fast that they were both brought down by gravity. The out come was more minor... or not. Aponi, trying to save Rainbow Dash, flipped herself so she was at the bottom, receiving the impact. Both were knocked out cold.

"Poni..." I cried softly as I held her hoof that was full of holes. Rainbow's bed was beside Aponi's with Twilight doing the same to Rainbow. The other five sat on the chairs in the ward room, all praying for the safty of Rainbow Dash and Aponi.

Suddenly, Rainbow started to stir.

"Wha-? What happened?" She asked giddily. Pinkie out of happiness hugged her tightly, her once straight mane turned poofy again.

"Your alive!" She screeched.

"Rainbow... we thought we'd lost ya." Applejack whispered.

"Oh I'm so glad your okay..." Fluttershy exclaimed softly. As Amy went to get a doctor, Rainbow felt tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Why'd you have to save me? I did something un loyal to a friend!" She exclaimed.

"The only un loyal thing you've done is leave us hanging by killing yourself Rainbow. You said you'd never leave us hanging..." Twilight looked at her, tears in her eyes as well.

Rarity handed her teary eyed friends a tissue each and they dried their tears. Before anypony else did anything, Twilight lowered her head... and kissed Rainbow Dash on the lips back. Just like how she did it with her in the library. Rainbow felt a spark she was unfamiliar with, but she couldn't deny her feelings; she loves Twilight Sparkle.

"I love you Twilight." Rainbow stated.

"I love you too, Rainbow Dash." Twilight smiled, nuzzling into her cyan fur. Amy came back and saw the two ponies nuzzling eachother. "Did I miss something?" She asked herself. The love between them were getting stronger quick.

"Uh... we'd better go before we lose control and start feeding your love." I joked, but it was still true. Suddenly, we heard couthing.

"Aponi!" I yelled. She smiled at me weakly, before healing herself.

"How did she?" Rarity asked.

"Changelings have healing powers." Aponi quickly stated.

Aponi nudged me.

We need to go back... but we can't go back now. Mother wants us to capture the pegasi! If we don't... hell... the lashings..." she cried out.

"I'll go with you." Fluttershy stepped up.

"What!?" The rest exclaimed.

"I trust that they are our friend. Aponi did save Rainbow. They will get us out. We should just slowly go with them, and trust them." Fluttershy said boldly.

I smiled at her.

"Thank you Fluttershy. All of you, put these clips in your mane, all at once." I said, handing them some mane clips. They looked at me but placed it on. Then my horn glowed and the clips turned into the colour of their mane, camouflaging into their manes.

"Changeling clips, make it look like your mane. This way I can track you down wherever my mother locks you." I said. They nodded their heads in understanding, before we took off with Fluttershy.

"Mother!" I called out, as Queen Chrysalis stepped out from the shadows.

"Ah, my dear Milky and Poni. Did yoi het what I wanted?" She asked harshly. I dropped Fluttershy down who was pretending to be unconscious.

"We only found one mother." Aponi lied through her teeth, though i'm glad.

"She will have to do. You have done well my dears, go back to your room." Chrysalis chuckled.

"Can we go hunting? We forgot to feed since we were looking for her." I quickly said, wanting to go back and look for my friends.

"You have done good today, I shall let you feed." The queen smiled wearily. I cheered inside, but kept my straight face.

"C'mon sister." I said, winking to her without mother knowing.

"She won't do anything to you..." Aponi whispered ever so softly to Fluttershy, before taking off with me.

That was an intense long chapter! I'm tired now... ugh...


	7. AN

**Guys! Please! Im dying! Writers block on this story is killing me and I dont knoe how to continue! Like PCSL (princess crsyatl shields life) im just gonna stop. Sowwey! :**


End file.
